Ghost (Nightmare)
by araraaa
Summary: Luhan hanya ingin mencari Sehun, namun mengapa ia malah melihat drama pembunuhan yang sangat tidak elit disini? Dimana Sehun! / Sehun Luhan, HunHan. An EXO Fanfiction. Drabble.


**Annyeong ara disini, keknya ff ini gaje dan gak ada yng tertarik u,u yowes ara rapopo. Yang penting kalo udah baca review ye '_' sorry for typo(s)**

**araraaa Present**

**An EXO Fanfiction**

**GHOST**

**NIGHTMARE**

**Cast: Sehun**

**Luhan**

**Disclaimer: Makhluk-makhluk/? Disini bukan milik ara, ara Cuma pinjem nama aja. Tapi kalo cerita ini murni dari pikiran nista ara.**

**Summary: Luhan hanya ingin mencari Sehun, mengapa ia malah melihat drama pembunuhan yang sangat tidak elit disini? Dimana Sehun?! / Sehun Luhan, HunHan. An EXO Fanfiction. Drabble.**

**IF YOU NOT LIKE MY STORY, DON'T READ IT!**

**LEAVE A REVIEW AFTER READ! **Jebal:'' '_'

.

.

.

Luhan mengerjakan matanya perlahan ketika telinganya menangkap sesuatu yang familiar. Oh, bunyi ponselnya. Luhan segera meraihnya dan mengecek siapa yang baru saja menelponnya.

Sehun.

Oh, kekasihnya.

Luhan tersenyum kecil, sampai ia menyadari sesuatu.

Sejak kapan ia tertidur?

Namun Luhan tak mengambil pusing satu fakta yang tidak ia ketahui itu. Ia lebih memilih membaca pesan dari Sehun.

From: Sehunie

'Lu, aku menunggumu di rumah kosong yang berada diujung gang apartemenmu. Cepat temui aku disana!'

Luhan mengernyitkan dahinya bingung. Untuk apa Sehun disana?

Luhan segera mengetikkan balasan untuk Sehun dan mengambil jaketnya. Pikirannya tidak tenang sekarang. Ia harus secepatnya menemui Sehun sebelum terjadi sesuatu padanya.

.OoO.

Luhan berlari dari menuruni tangga apartemennya dengan tergesa. Biasanya ia menggunakan lift, tetapi entah kenapa lift itu tidak berfungsi sekarang.

Luhan berlari menuju rumah tua kosong itu secepat yang ia bisa. Tidak terlalu jauh jarak rumah itu dari apartemennya, hanya sekitar dua ratus meter saja. Luhan tersenyum kecil ketika matanya menangkap sebuah pagar besi kokoh dihadapannya.

Luhan berusaha menggeser pagar besi itu namun seketika ia menyadari sesuatu. Pagar besi itu bergembok -coret- tergembok. Luhan membelalakkan matanya. Sehun! Sehun! Sehun!

Sehunnya didalam sana!

Benarkan? Ia tidak salah membaca kan?

Luhan mengeluarkan kembali ponselnya dan membaca pesan dari Sehun. Luhan mengernyitkan dahinya bingung. Tidak ada kata yang menunjukkan dengan pasti kalau Sehun berada didalam.

Drrt drrt.

Ponsel Luhan bergetar menandai adanya pesan masuk. Luhan segera membukanya, kalau-kalau itu dari Sehun.

Benar, dari Sehun.

From: Sehunie

'Lu, cepatlah. Kau dimana? Kutunggu kau didalam. Cepat bantu aku!'

Luhan panik. Ya panik. Bantu? Bantu katanya? Bantu apa?

Apa jangan-jangan...

Sehun diculik! Dan penculiknya sedang pergi sekarang sehingga Sehun bisa meminta bantuan Luhan.

Ya, ya. Pasti begitu.

Oke, Luhan panik sekarang.

Tanpa berfikir panjang ia meloncati pagar besi itu dan berlari memasuki rumah kosong itu.

Angin kencang berhembus membelai kulit Luhan. Astaga, ini jaket tertebal yang ia miliki, mengapa masih terasa sangat dingin?

Syuut!

Sebuah sosok transparan -Luhan benci mengatakannya hantu- lewat didepannya. Sesosok bocah yeoja berusia sekitar 5-7 tahun berlari melewatinya. Mata Luhan terbelalak dan Luhan refleks memegangi dadanya. Astaga, berdebar amat kencang!

Luhan diam disana, sekitar 5 menit. Ia masih shock, masih amat shock. Selama 25 tahun ini ia hidup, baru kali ini ia melihat sosok transparan seperti itu.

Sring! Sring!

Bunyi benda berbahan besi yang diadukan membuatnya menoleh. Suaranya seperti dari balik pintu disampingnya. Luhan cukup familiar dengan suara itu. Seperti suara ketika ibunya mengasah pisau di ! Apakah ruangan itu dapur?

Luhan membuka pintu itu perlahan. Dilihatnya sosok transparan -Luhan bersikeras tidak mau menyebutnya hantu karena itu akan membuatnya lebih takut- sedang menggesekkan dua pisau. Didepan sosok transparan itu, terdapat sosok transparan juga yang tengah terbaring diatas ranjang.

Luhan menahan nafas.

Baju mereka serba-putih.

Apakah ruangan ini ruang operasi?

Cleb! Sret!

Luhan menutup mulut dan memejamkan matanya ketika ia melihat sosok transparan yang berdiri itu menusukkan pisaunya dan membelah perut sosok transparan yang tengah terbaring.

Luhan tidak sanggup, astaga ini terlalu mengerikan. Dimana Sehun?

Syuut!

Bayangan bocah yeoja tadi kembali melintas dihadapan Luhan, sepertinya ingin memasuki ruangan ini. Luhan mundur perlahan, seakan memberi jalan untuk sosok bocah tadi.

Luhan menatap sekelilingnya. Rumah ini cukup bagus jika dirawat. Rumah ini bukanlah rumah kosong, disini terdapat perabotan lengkap, hanya saja tidak berpenghuni.

'Appa...'

Suara yeoja kecil tadi membuat Luhan menoleh. Suara yang menggema menakutkan, tapi terdengar begitu menyakitkan.

'Appa...'

Luhan mundur perlahan.

'Mengapa appa menyakiti eomma?'

Dan apa yang Luhan lihat setelahnya membuatnya ingin menjerit. Kepala anak itu tertancap pisau, mungkin pisau yang dilempar oleh... Sosok transparan yang Luhan kira dokter tadi?

'Appa...'

Drrt drrt

Sehun menelponnya. Astaga, mengapa ia bisa melupakan tujuan utamanya datang ke rumah menyeramkan ini?!

"Sehun-ah! Kau dimana?!"

"Lu, kau yang dimana? Aku sudah berdiri didepan apartemenmu sejak 15 menit yang lalu! Cepat bukakan pintunya, Lu!"

"A- apa?!"

Luhan menatap sosok transparan yang baru saja keluar dari ruangan itu. Dilihatnya sosok itu mengelus pipi yeoja kecil yang sudah tak bernyawa itu dan kini beralih menatap Luhan.

'Korban baru...'

"AAAAAA!"

.OoO.

"AAAAA!"

Luhan bangun dari tidurnya. Sial, mimpi buruk ternyata.

Drrt drtt

Panggilan dari Sehun.

"O-ow..."

"Yoboseyo?" ujar Luhan sambil mengatur nafasnya.

"Lu! Ada apa didalam? Mengapa kau berteriak? Cepat bukakan pintunya untukku Lu! Aku sudah menunggu 15 menit diluar!"

Luhan tersenyum dan segera berlari keluar kamar. Setidaknya mimpinya tidak akan menjadi kenyataan.

Cklek!

Sehun merengut melihat Luhan tersenyum innocent padanya. "Kau bisa membuatku mati kedinginan Lu," ujar Sehun. Luhan hanya tertawa kecil.

Saat hendak menutup pintu-

"Oppa, jangan ceritakan pada siapapun ya! Aku hanya ingin berbagi cerita kematianku pada oppa! Gomawo Luhannie oppa!"

-sosok anak kecil yang hadir dimimpi Luhan melambaikan tangan padanya.

END

**Holla ini dia pendek bgt ya namanya drabble maklumi lah. untuk typo, ara ini sekali ketik tak sempat edit maaf ya'_' yaudah klik kotak review sana, kalo engga dicium om sooman loh huuu(n) *abaikan yang penting review bree (y)**


End file.
